Would you still forgive me?
by Aesudesu
Summary: KizamiKurosaki; Kurosaki is now a ghost, wandering around the hallways of Heavenly Host. But he runs into his killer and isn't sure how he feels about him now. (Rated T for language, other than that- its pretty just majorly fluff.)


**_A/N: I can't stop writing for this pairing .u.' Anyways, enjoy! _**

**_Oh and once again, this drabble does not connect to my other stories about these two. _**

* * *

Kurosaki wandered the hallways, his spirit blue light was glowing dimly. He whistled a tune quietly to himself, his only company were dead corpses and some spirits but who would want those?

_'Was Kizami finally dead?' _The spirit boy shrugged and chuckled to himself, _'if he is- that bastard deserved it.' _

Then he frowned, even if Kizami did do something really terrible- he was still a human.

Kurosaki also wondered if that Yuka girl was okay, he hoped she was. She was just a little girl, had her whole life ahead of her- just like the 3 children who were killed first in these haunted grounds.

He was in a daze, lost in his own thoughts.

"-saki. Kurosaki!"

Someone shouted his name and he looked up, who could it? All of his friends were dead, not so sure about Kizami but the rest of them were.

So he was _really _surprised, to the point where he thought he would die from a heart attack, when he saw Kizami standing there.

"K-K...Kizami." Kurosaki whispered out. Yes, his friend was there in the flesh-...

_'Flesh? Wait, he's glowing blue.' _Kurosaki gasped when he realized.

"Y-You're dead now." He said, surprised and blinked several times to see if his eyes weren't lying. The taller boy nodded, he was a bit faraway at the end of the hallway.

"But how?" Kurosaki tilt his head to the side and saw the large gash on Kizami's head. "Oh," he mouthed and tried not to laugh- Kizami deserved it after all.

"Don't laugh, stupid." The black-haired male growled, crossing his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Kurosaki squeaked but smiled a little before he remembered he was mad at Kizami. He frowned and turned away, without saying a word.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kizami called and the blue-haired boy walking away didn't say nothing.

Kizami was pissed now, he didn't have that much of a temper. "Answer me." He hissed.

"Somewhere." Kurosaki called back and he headed towards the boys restroom. He walked away and didn't hear Kizami coming after him, he smiled and entered the restroom when he found it.

"Success." He said to no one silently. Kurosaki looked down at the floor and sighed, he had been reunited with Kizami and this is the way he treats the killer.

_'Damn bastard deserved it though, it's not like he actually cared about me,' _Kurosaki shuffled his feet together, they were caked with blood. Kizami had left a deep gash on his belly and his intestines stayed in place amazingly.

Then he felt arms snake around his waist and a chin set comfortably on the small male's shoulder. Kurosaki gasped in surprise and looked up at the broken mirror, Kizami was there hugging him. His face was buried in the crook of Kurosaki's neck and he shivered when he felt Kizami's breath's on his sensitive skin.

"You know, I wouldn't be surprised if you stay mad at me forever. I know I messed up big time, did a horrible thing." Kizami mumbled, his voice was muffled.

Kurosaki couldn't move, but he felt really safe in his arms- he wouldn't admit it though. He didn't want to push off Kizami either.

He let himself smile though, Kizami seemed so... vulnerable at this moment.

He reached out to pet Kizami's hair and combed it with his fingers, a sign of affection.

Kizami looked up, surprised. "So you forgive me?" He asked, hopefulness in his voice. Kurosaki nodded, he had a gentle look on his face.

Kizami smiled, a _real _smile full of affection and he leaned in to kiss Kurosaki's lips.

Sure, Kurosaki could've push him off and refuse but for some reason- Kurosaki let Kizami kiss him.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm sorry if Kizami is a little OOC in this! Also if Kurosaki is but yeah... C: I hoped you enjoyed it though! Feedback is appreciated! **_


End file.
